


Cempasúchil Flowers

by NicoVanPelt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoVanPelt/pseuds/NicoVanPelt
Summary: There is a boy living at the edge where the world ends.





	Cempasúchil Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Hi, this is just a drabble I wrote to go back and start trying to catch some inspiration; totally self-indulgent.  
> The Hanahaki Disease is a fictional illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be cured if the feelings are returned or through surgery.  
> Thank you for reading.

* * *

There is a boy living at the edge where the world ends.

He’s evergreen eyes and loudness; breathless laughter and never ending tears. He’s food that “pica tantito” and songs made to “llorar bonito”

*

There is a boy living at the edge where the world ends.

He’s the sound of wind caressing grass and rustling clothes under blazing sun. He’s open fingers trying to catch summer rain and gentle blooming life in spring.

*

There is a boy living at the edge where the world ends.

He’s messy curls and dimpled cheeks; burning candles on pitch black nights and glittering trails of stardust forming a bridge. He’s old words from old gods and agonizing languages.

*

There is a boy living at the edge where the world ends.

He is veins colored gold through spilled blood.

It makes sense that the petals choking Alfred`s throat are as golden as burning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES
> 
> \- “Pica tantito” it’s a Mexican expression used when they want you try some food that it may be very spicy for you but not for them.
> 
> \- Songs made to “llorar bonito” another expression for traditional or popular music that it may be sad or sound extremely nostalgic but at the same time it reminds you of happy feelings.


End file.
